What happens at the Gas Station
by Jacob Jackson
Summary: The start of something fun. Rick/Shane with future pairings as chapters go on. Rated M for Smutty and detailed background story. It's worth a read if you like that sort of stuff. This story takes place before Shane died while they were still on the farm. Please do review. It helps me offer better stories. There may be some Non-con taking place at times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Walking Dead  
The Gas Station

The rain fell hard against the cracked windows, fat drops in rapid succession. It was the first storm in weeks, offering a break from the recent humidity and tensions building within the old farmhouse. The house was abuzz with various fights as food became scarce, and the death of Sophia was still fresh in the minds of all. It was rare to find a calm moment to yourself with so many people under one roof. However, with the majority of the group out on a mission, Lori found her moment as she sat on the loveseat, gazing outwards into the storm, one hand rubbing over her swollen belly before going back to ruffle Carl's hair as he slept against her. As a child, Carl used to curl up by the window and listen to the storm, feeling the light breeze on his cheeks and fall asleep. As time went on, Lori joined him and they would share a moment together. Mother and son. It was good to see that some things never changed, regardless of how bad things got.

As the storm crashed on, Lori waited patiently for her husband to return. Rick had been gone all day, on a mission to see what canned goods could be salvaged from the store in town. Thankfully, he was not alone. Rick was accompanied by Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-Dogg, the best shots in the group. Despite that fact, Lori was worried. The world had changed since the arrival of the "Walkers", and no amount of protection would ever convince Lori that she, or anyone else, was safe. Not anymore. As a fresh burst of thunder echoed through the skies, Lori held Carl close and continued her watch, vigilant to wait until her man came home.  
_

Rick was not having a good day. The mission had gone wrong from the beginning, after T-dogg ran into a walker half a mile from the store, blowing a tire in the process. While he and Andrea stayed behind to change it, Shane, Rick and Daryl headed towards the store, leaving the truck and Daryl's bike.

They crept along the side of the road, eyeballing abandoned buildings, staying low and keeping their eyes moving for any sign of a walker. Ammo was limited, so while each man was equipped with a gun with 10 shots, Daryl had his crossbow and both Rick and Shane were armed with Machetes they had found at a nearby slaughter house a few weeks before. As they made their way to the food mart, a trio of walkers stumbled out from a hardware store, moaning loudly in response to seeing live flesh.

Daryl made quick work of the first walker, the bolt from his crossbow impaled the Walker's bloodshot eye socket while Shane and Rick took care of the others with their Machetes. The blades sliced through zombie flesh like it was warm butter.

Shane offered a thumbs up and a cocky turn of his head, "Well, that was easy." Rick just rolled his eyes.

As they approached the store, the faint sound of moaning echoed from a nearby alleyway.

"Anyone else hear that?" Rick asked, continuing to scan the area for risk.

" Sounds like we have a walker problem, boss." Daryl paused as he checked his bow, making sure he was loaded and had spares within reach.

"Yes, but the question is, how many walkers are we talking here? One? Two? Twenty?"

Shane looked over at Rick, his brow furrowed and a hint of a smirk on his lips, "It sounded sorta quiet, now didn't it, Rick? Only one way to find out for sure? Cover me_."_ Before Rick could argue, Shane takes off, crouched forward like a military solider and disappears down the alleyway.

Rick cursed under his breath, "_There goes Shane."_ Reckless once again. Always the first during training to go for the kill, always the first to draw his gun. Shane was always THAT guy. Never thinking before he acted, though Rick had to admit to himself it was part of the reason why they had become such good friends. Rick kept Shane grounded and held him back from making too many mistakes.

As the guys walked over to the alleyway, a lone gunshot rang through the streets, echoing loudly.

Followed by another.

And another.

"_This isn't going to be good_." Rick thought, drawing his gun.

Shane flew around the corner of the alleyway, red faced, cursing as he ran. " RUN asshole! There's like 50 Walkers behind me! Move!" Sure enough, three more Walkers were following. Then two more.

Rick didn't need to be told twice. He and Daryl took off, following Shane as they ran, in hopes of finding the truck, their chance at surviving. "They must have fixed the tire by now." Then Rick's day went from bad to worse. They stopped dead in their tracks.

There was the truck.

Surrounded by walkers.

Doors open.

Empty.

There was no sign of T-dogg or Andrea.

" They must have been attacked and run off before the tire was set." Daryl whispered in a raspy, worn out voice.

The group of walkers were closing in on them. Rick began to draw his gun, noting that Shane had already drawn his. It seemed hopeless. They would have to stand and fight or risk death. With less than 30 bullets left, and over 50 walkers, there would be loss on both sides. Better to try and survive though, rather than let them get torn up. Rick began to prepare himself for the worst.

It was Daryl who snapped Rick back to reality. " Rick, my bike is right there. I can lead the herds away and you n' Shane can take the truck when Andrea and T-dogg get their asses back here. Piece of cake. I'll meet you at the camp."

It wasn't a bad plan at all, actually. There was a gas station 100 feet from where they stood and the side door was slightly open. Rick and Shane could sneak in the side and wait until the herd left and keep an eye out for the others.

"All right, Daryl, good luck. Don't get bit."

Daryl laughed, "Like those sonofabitches could catch me." and ran to his bike, shouting as he went. Some of the herd looked up, distracted by the noise. Daryl took a few out as he went, the crossbow snapping it's bolts one after the other, direct hits taking down a Walker. Shane and Rick sprinted to the gas station, and ripped open the side door, arms raised to deal with threats.

The moans were instant and erupting, a sloppy gurgling sound.

Two to the left. Shane dropped to the ground and sliced the machete through the air. The sensation of blade slicing through thigh flesh was fluid. The first walker dropped to the floor, a second after his leg did. As he fell, Shane quickly leapt to his feet and drove his blade downward, breaking through the skull of an older walker, still dressed in her Sunday best. The blade was lodged for a moment, only to be ripped from the skull, spraying old blood and stabbed into the neck of the legless Walker on the floor.

One to the right. A large hulking man, with wisps of hair, clearly overweight when he was alive, still wearing overalls from a life of farming. He reached out for Rick, only to have his arm hit the floor hard, severed at the shoulder, his head followed. As the Walker hit the floor, Rick swore the entire gas station shook.

"Damn, that was a big one." Shane mocked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Together, Shane and Rick barricaded the side door, shoving an old shelving unit against it and bolting the top. They could hear Daryl's bike driving away, in addition to him hollering loudly.

"_This place hasn't been used in years."_ Rick thought to himself as he looked around the station, checking for trouble. An old counter had been ripped off the wall mounts and was thrown onto the floor. A small room off to the side had an old, red leather sofa in it and a beat up desk. There was even a washroom attached to the office, that offered some clean water once it ran for a few minutes. Piles of drywall and wooden frames had been carelessly thrown about the room. The only useful part of the gas station were the windows and front door, tightly boarded up, with metal bars for extra reinforcement. They would be safe here. For now.

"Man, that was a rush." Shane laughed to himself. His adrenaline was pumping so hard, he could feel the energy shift in a new way. A way he couldn't place it. Maybe he needed to take out some more Walkers.

Rick looked at him in shock. " Don't you understand what just happened? We're trapped in a gas station, waiting for a chance to escape. We don't even know about Andrea and T-dogg. They could be dead. Daryl just ran off and risked his life for us. He could be dead too! Doesn't that bother you?"

Shane stared back at Rick in disbelief, his own adrenaline being replaced by anger. Anger towards being accused of being an asshole." Of course it bothers me...Rick. What's gotten up your ass? We're safe in here. Daryl is fine, you heard him drive away. The Walkers will move on and we'll head back to the farm. You can see your pretty wife and kid before you know it."

" I know what happened between you and Lori." It was all the needed to be said, calmly and to the point. The time had come. Shane's attitude shifted and he looked apologetic.

"Listen, Rick... what happened between me and Lori...I just want you to know, man...I'd never have done that had I known you were still alive. Heat of the moment. She'd taken down her first walker, she felt the rush. I felt it too."

" I can't believe you'd do that to your friend. Your BEST friend."Rick's own adrenaline began to pump harder as he lost his calm demeanor. Something was about to go down.

"Come on, Rick. You remember what it feels like! The feeling you get when you do something right, when you overcome shit in your way. When you stop being helpless. She was lost, man...a fuckin' widow in a war. She'd lost her husband, was scared she'd lose her son, and I'd just given her some control again. You'd feel it as well. That rush... that need."

" Stop talking about this. I don't want to hear it."

"You should have seen her after the kill. Her eyes were wide, she was breathing heavily and her lips were so wet. Practically quivering in her boots. She looked scared and eager to do it again. This was a woman who wanted it bad, Rick. When she pressed her body against me, hugging me, she was so happy. Her body was so tight, I lost it man. I just couldn't hold back."

"Shut up."

" I let her shoot a second one and she pounced me."

"Shut up!"

"We ripped off our clothes in that field and I..."

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!_"_ Rick launched himself at Shane, screaming. Not caring about Walkers, not caring about hurting himself. Not caring about anything other than making Shane suffer. Suffer for what he had done. He wanted Shane to hurt.

The fight started in the main part of the station. Rick slammed into Shane, knocking him backwards into the wall. Punches were thrown. Rick felt a knee smash into his stomach, followed by an elbow to the nose and his world was lit by hundreds of tiny suns. He was winded as he fell to the floor, but he shook it off and kicked at Shane, launching him into the old counter. He began to ease himself up, using the wall for leverage and both Rick and Shane staggered to their feet, breathing heavily, blood streaming lightly down the side of Shane's face.

Shane stared at Rick, standing there, refusing to back down. His own adrenaline wavered slightly. He knew he had done the wrong thing fucking his best friend's wife. He had apologised in his own way and yet, Rick wasn't going to accept it. He was ready to keep fighting until Shane had learned his lesson.

This surprised Shane. Rick was someone who was very devoted to his family, it was true, but he was always the guy who tried to rationalize and solve problems without violence. This new Rick was born from bloodshed and walking death. He seemed ruthless and unforgiving, willing to do what it took to protect himself and his family. Shane was impressed. Rick's eyes were filled with an eager desire to continue. Shane had seen this look before. On Rick's wife. His adrenaline shifted into something new.

Shane sighed, "Rick, I'm sorry. It happened. Now you know. I didn't want to piss you off but you needed to know how it all went down."

"Fuck, Shane! How could you do that to me?"

Rick leapt forward and swung a fist at Shane, barely missing him. Feeling the heat radiating off his friend, Shane grabbed onto Rick's face and pulled him hard against his own body. He mashed his lips against Rick's and held him in place. Hands quickly found their way to Shane's chest and shoved, causing the embrace to break and Rick to stumble backwards against the wall.

"Shane,...what the fuck was that?"

He looked at his friend, still saw the "look" and went for it. "Rick, I'm done fighting. I think you are too."

This time, Shane didn't hold back. He shoved Rick hard into the wall, feeling the cheap drywall flex and dent against the pressure of two men caught in this odd circumstance. His own hand pulsated as he banged it between the wall and Rick's shoulder but he didn't care. He wanted this bad. Now.

His lips met less resistance than before and Shane's tongue began to explore the coarse, sun chapped lips of his partner. Rick was beyond shocked at what was happening. He tried to stop it, but Shane's hands held him firmly in place. He could feel every muscle of Shane's torso against his own, and knew that he was stuck as the smaller of the two men. Sweat began to flow down his face and lower back.

He knew he was trapped against Shane, but part of him didn't mind. In fact, he wanted it. No, more than that Rick realized. He needed it. All the fighting, all the tension between them, all the shit that happened with Lori and cheating. None of it mattered. He needed a break. A break from the stress of surviving. This was perfect.

His hands reached up and grabbed Shane's head, pulling his face as close as it could go. A low, guttural moan escaped Shane's lips, and he knew in this moment that Rick was his.

Shane began to kiss harder, deeper, tongue probing inside Rick's mouth, hands leaving shoulders and touching various parts of the body. One hand in particular went lower down Rick's body, wrapping itself around the small of his back, pulling them together, leaving no space between them. Rick gasped. He'd never been so close to a man before. Hell, he could feel Shane's dick straining against the fabric of his pants, rubbing against him.

Without a word, Shane's hand slipped down and ripped open Rick's fly. His hand felt it's way in, and quickly gripped Rick's cock, already erect and in eager need for release. As Shane kissed, his hand began to stroke, faster and faster, pulling the cock out to increase it's strokeability. These were not gentle strokes either. They were fast strokes, tightly gripped, from the base of Rick's shaft to the tip of his dripping cock. Rick could barely contain himself and moaned whorishly into the mouth of Shane, his own hands wrapping themselves around Shane to keep the contact.

Still Shane beat faster. Rick's eyes closed as he grew closer to orgasm, his head tipping backwards, mouth breaking the kiss, alternating between groans of pleasure and heavy breaths.

Soon, Rick could hold back no more. He cried as he tipped his head back farther. Shane said nothing, but quickly pressed his lips onto Rick's neck and bit down, intensifying the suddenly rush of endorphins through Rick's body. That rush lead straight to Rick's penis, which began to explode, shooting jet after jet of hot cum all over the front of Shane's shirt and hand. He cried out briefly, only to feel the sudden press of a callused and sweaty hand cover his mouth. Rick's own body, a traitor, as he rocked with the remainder of orgasmic bliss. Shane's lips found Rick's again and Shane stifled his own gentle cry into Rick's mouth. Then he felt a loosening of the hand and Shane let go of Rick's dick.

They pulled apart, looking at each other questioningly, and Rick discovered a tremendous amount of wetness on the front of Shane's pants.

Shane whispered with a low gruffness. " Maybe you should go check and see if the coast is clear?

Rick was confused but went off to check the door. The truck was parked, T-dogg and Andrea were in the back of it and Daryl's bike was parked beside it again.

"Shane, let's go. They're back."

The two men quickly walked out of the shop, stopping only to bump into Daryl who came from behind the Gas Station. He had a scowl on his face, which was typical for him. Rick hopped in the truck while Shane stepped back to help Daryl load his weapons on the bike.

"You do ok, Daryl?" Shane asked, with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yup, I did. What about you boys? Keep your hands busy while I was gone?" There was a tone of bitterness in his voice, but Shane missed it.

"Yup, no problems."

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The group rode back to the farm, loaded with supplies thanks to T-Dogg and Andrea. During the drive, Rick and company learned what happened to the missing duo. As the Walkers swarmed the truck, T-Dogg and Andrea slipped through the passenger door and ran into a nearby bakery, hiding in a storage room. While waiting, they found a hidden stash of canned and baking goods.

"So the trip wasn't a total bust." T-dogg chuckled, as he continued to drive down the old dirt road. He didn't have much purpose on this team of survivors, but even he could admit, he was one hell of a driver and collector. An excellent grunt man.

As the farm came into view, Lori and Carl were waiting for him outside, along with other members of the farm. They rushed him as he approached, offering tight hugs.

"I was worried about you..." Lori began.

Rick couldn't even look at his wife. He hugged back, half heartedly. He was too involved with thinking about earlier. He'd just kissed his best friend, the guy who fucked his wife. Worse still, he let Shane jerk him off, in the heat of the moment. Yes, it had been an intense day, and he had been feeling one hell of a rush after taking on Walkers... but what the hell was he thinking?

Shane, on the other hand, had no problems with what happened. He'd experienced that situation before, that rush that comes during a good fight. "_Usually with women though_..." Shane thought to himself. Then he remembered how Rick's body rocked against his, pressing tight, feeling Rick's cock pulsing in his hand as he shot all over it. While another man's cum on his hand was new, it certainly wasn't that bad. Shane liked making sure people enjoyed themselves.

As the others unloaded supplies, Shane disappeared off into the barn to chop some wood. At least that is what he told Andrea when she asked what he was doing. In fact, he was horny still. Despite that fact that Rick had managed to shoot, Shane's dick was still hard as a rock, tucked into the band of his briefs, begging desperately to be released. He just needed privacy. Or Lori. Or Andrea. Or even Maggie and that weird blonde sister of hers.

The wood was stored in the loft of the barn, to allow access while the Walkers were stored inside it. Shane climbed up, found the wood pile and hunkered down on an old tarp he found on a pile of loose straw. His fly was open in a second and his big dick was fully on display, pointing towards him as he smiled down at it. Now, Shane was no slouch in the cock department either. He'd bedded more than a few ladies in his day and while he was charming enough to get them into bed, it was the thickness of his fat dick that kept them there. Heck, many of them had come back for a second and third round, just for another ride.

With that thought, he began to stroke himself.

Slowly. After a day like today, he wanted to take the time to enjoy a good jerk off.

He thought about the women he'd fucked. How they looked at him with wide and eager eyes when he dropped his pants, how they all shivered and moaned when he teased their wetness with the tip of his hard uncut dick. How they begged for him to shove it inside, to fuck them hard. To fuck them deep. He always did too.

He remembered this one time he had shoved this waitress from a diner against the wall in an alleyway and slipped two of his fingers deep inside her, while she writhed in lust, powerless to stop him. How he kept pumping those fingers back and forth inside her pussy, feeling her moisture cover them. How good it felt pressing her against the wall, how much he liked overpowering a person and getting them to beg and tingle for him. How fucking amazing it felt to have that control over their orgasm, just by using his own hand, giving them pleasure, forcing them to explode.

Then, his thoughts shifted.

He started thinking about Rick's cock. It didn't feel as thick as his, but it fit nicely in his hand. It was long too. He remembered how Rick thrusted into his hand, whimpering slightly as Shane stroked. "_Wait a fucking minute...what am I thinking about?_" Shane stopped jerking, his own dick still standing proudly between his legs. He paused to breathe.

"Shane, you around?"

"Fuck." Shane muttered under his breath, dick still in hand. He debated not answering but couldn't think of a good alibi if he got caught. "Yah, I'm up here." He quickly tucked his cock back in, still glistening from a combination of precum and spit. _"This is gonna be awkward."_

Daryl walked up the stairs, surveying the scene before him. He used his tracker knowledge to assess the situation. Shane was sat on a pile of straw, red faced, wearing a guilty look.

"Working hard, are we?" Daryl commented as he surveyed the barn structure, casually making note that the barn door had been closed up securely.

"Yea, I was just taking a break from chopping."

Daryl glanced over to the wood pile, the axe still hung on the wall, and one log waiting to be split. "Yah, I know how tiring it is to chop one log. "

Shane could hear the mocking in Daryl's tone and quickly got up, casually adjusting himself. He walked over to the wood pile, grabbed the axe and set up to chop, as he ignored Daryl.

"You need help or somethin', officer? You look awfully tired."

Shane continued to chop, growing more and more irritated as Daryl lingered. He just needed 5 minutes to himself. Why the fuck couldn't someone give him that?

Daryl continued to push, seeing just how far he could take it. "Maybe you should sit down. Take a rest. You've chopped two logs now."

Shane's chop became more forceful and erratic. Logs splintered into tiny pieces, forcing work to become twice as difficult. "Anything I can help YOU with, Daryl? Or did you come to sell me a necklace of Walker teeth?" He spat out, as he collected a fresh log.

"Well, actually, Shane. There is something you could help me out with. I saw what you did in the gas station."

Shane paused his chopping momentarily, before returning to the wood. " I'm not sure what you are gettin' at, Daryl. We held up in the station while you got chased off the Walkers for us."

" Oh, so that wasn't you with another guy's dick in your hand, jerking him off until he blew his nut all over your pants?"

Shane gulped, licking his lips slowly, as he tried to figure out what he should do. He'd been caught screwing around with Rick, caught during a moment of need.

Daryl continued, "Well, the way I see it is this. It's been ages since I got the chance to bust a nut properly. None of the women here seem interested except Carol, and she's strugglin' since we found Sophia. I'm thinking you can help me out a bit."

Shane was stunned. He tossed the axe to the ground and shot across the loft to Daryl. " Just what are you getting at here, Daryl? You tryin' to blackmail me?" He furrowed his brow slightly, and lowered his voice into a husky tone, one he reserved for criminals. It usually freaked them out enough to defuse intense situations.

Daryl wasn't buying it and just smirked back at Shane. "I ain't scared of you, boy. You think she hates you now? Just wait til she finds out what you did with her hubby."

Shane was fucked and he knew it. If Lori found out what had happened, she'd make his life miserable. Carl wouldn't talk to him, she'd turn the entire group against him. She could in a heart beat. Rick is the only one who would take his side, and he's half as guilty. No, he'd side with his wife and be the "leader" this group needed. Shane had no one. He was alone. He began to breathe heavily and debated his next move.

Daryl saved him from debating long. "Here's what I'm gonna do, Shane. I'll keep my mouth shut about what you boys did and, well... you...keep your mouth open."

The look of horror on Shane's face was perfect. Daryl knew the guy had probably never given a blowjob before, but he was tired of this guy walking around the farm like he was the king. It was time to show him just how much control he actually had. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground, exposing his own dick, fully erected and leaking.

"Stop being such a pussy. It's just a blowjob. Get over here."

The scent of hard work in the Georgian sun wafted off of both of them. As he walked over and got down on his knees, Shane felt the scent intensify, combined with something else. A musky smell.

Head bowed in shame, he mumbled up at the man he was kneeling in front of, " I don't know what to do here, Daryl."

"Sure you do, Shane. You've had enough ladies on yours, I suspect. Rumour has it, even Lori's been on your dick, more than once. Shut up and suck." He thrust his cock in Shane's face and smirked as it slapped against Shane's cheek. He did it a second time, just for fun. The dick made a wet smacking sound on Shane's face and left a trail of moisture.

Shane just knelt there, feeling defeated and lingering arousal. This had never happened before. Here he was, kneeling before another man. A man who had his dick out. A man who wanted him to suck it as payment for his silence. What else could he do? Another cockslap to the face told him that Daryl wasn't kidding.

Clasping the dick at the base, Shane tentatively began stroking it. He watched as the skin rose up along the head and then back down again. He began to increase his speed, as he noticed that Daryl's eyes were closing. It must have felt good. A familiar rush fell over Shane, that rush he'd experienced earlier in the day with Rick. It was a desire to make the person feel good. A desire to give him what he needed.

Shane began to stroke the dick harder and faster, eliciting a loud moan from Daryl. He could feel wetness leaking onto his hands and realized that Daryl was leaking as well. A strange shudder overcame Shane and his own dick began to throb as well. He was doing this well. Maybe it wasn't so bad, or much different from what he did with women. Maybe this would even be enough for Daryl. Shane quickly unzipped his own pants and began to jerk off. He had never felt more aroused. His own dick flexed with every stroke, all his pent up desire building into each glide of his foreskin.

" You know Shane, a handjob is fine and all, but that dick isn't gonna suck itself."

He took a deep breath. The scent coming from Daryl's cock was intense. It wasn't a bad smell though. In fact, the more Shane was exposed to it, the more he wanted to smell it. There was a musky scent to it, a mixture of sweat and pine something he couldn't put his finger on. He leaned in closer, still stroking, adjusting the cock so he could inhale again.

Daryl took this new movement as a sign that Shane was ready. He grabbed Shane's ears and guided his head hard and fast onto the cock. Shane's mouth was still open from inhaling and he was overpowered. In one thrust, Daryl's cock was in his mouth. Shane was held there, mouth open, as the cock glided back and forth along his tongue.

Daryl's sudden groan was evident throughout the barn. "Oh yah. That's what my dick needed. Watch the teeth, Shane."

Shane tried to remember everything he had seen in porn. He used his mouth and created a tight seal around the shaft, working his own head up and down. His moist lips grew wetter as the precum began to flow more freely. He used his tongue to bathe it, swirling lightly, running around the cockhead. He even opened his mouth wider in an effort to take more of the dick, feeling Daryl pressing against the back of his throat.

""Yah, that's right, Shane. Go deeper. I wanna feel my dick in your throat."

He didn't get much of an opportunity to argue. Daryl shoved the remainder of his cock into Shane's mouth, forcing his way down inside his tight throat. The sensation of suffocating hit him instantly and he began to gag. Daryl slapped his cheek lightly, correctively.

"Breathe through your nose. I'll go slower." He continued to thrust, alternating his depth to allow Shane to adjust. Daryl was loving this. Shane's mouth felt like velvet on his cock. He couldn't believe how good Shane was either. A natural. He felt his balls begin to tighten. He was going to blow soon.

Daryl quickly pulled out his dick, slapped it on Shane's lips and grinned as Shane opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, almost begging to have a dick in it again. He slapped it again and then shoved his entire cock inside the waiting mouth, down the eager throat. He sped up. It was time to cum.

As Shane continued to stroke, his moaning from the assault on his throat combined with the pleasure from his cock and the cock slaps was proving to be too much for himself. When Daryl's cock thrust deep into Shane's throat, Shane found the release he needed. His entire body clentched as the rush, no the surge shot through him. He cried out onto Daryl's dick, blowing a huge load of cum all over Daryl's boots and leg.

Daryl continued to fuck Shane's face now, picking up the pace, abusing his mouth and throat with his swollen dick. He looked down and saw the cum all over his boots. "Bitch, I just cleaned those boots. Now I'm gonna have to go and wash them up again. You got your nut all over them. Fuck!"

Shane didn't know what to say. He just continued to receive, finding a new level of arousal on receiving this dick. He wanted Daryl to get off using his mouth. Plenty of women had done it, but this was something different. He liked this feeling. A lot.

"You know, I was gonna be nice and nut all over the ground for you but since you messed up my boots, I think I'm gonna blow down your throat."

Shane's eyes went wide, but again, Daryl left him little choice to argue. His face red and sweating from exertion, his balls tight against the base of his shaft, he was ready to cum. He reached behind Shane's head and thrust forward, deep. With that one thrust, all his frustration, all his pent up arousal flowed out of him. He shot down Shane's throat, his orgasm so intense he felt his legs go weak.

He held Shane in place as he continued to cum, pulling himself out for the last shot and hitting Shane's lips and chin. Daryl rubbed his cock, still leaking onto Shane's cheek and then stepped back, inspecting. Here was a man kneeling before him, the "cock of the walk", with a throat and face covered with his cum. He reached down, yanking his pants back up and fished a rag out of his back pocket.

"Here," he said as he tossed Shane the rag, "Clean yourself up. You did good." With that, Daryl walked out of the barn, leaving Shane still kneeling on the ground, sore jaw, semi hard cock hanging down, and damp from all the cum spilled.

Stay tuned for Chapter Three...


End file.
